¿Alumna nueva?
by Sari-chan
Summary: M ha tokado subir la historia otra vez T-T No se k ha pasado, xro d todas formas, sorries...Caps. 1 y 2
1. ¿Alumna nueva?

Capítulo 1: ¿Alumna nueva?

1 de Septiembre. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una multitud de alumnos se concentraba en el Gran Comedor, divididos en cuatro largas y anchas mesas. Al fondo, una quinta mesa, esta usada por los profesores. Una mujer en la mesa de los profesores golpeó suavemente con una cuchara su copa varias veces. Las charlas cesaron al instante. Luego, un hombre mayor, de larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna se puso en pie.

- Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos, a este nuevo año – hizo una breve pausa – en el colegio Hogwarts que, debido a distintas condiciones, sufrirá una pequeña... Alteración.

Los murmullos surgieron de repente de entre los alumnos, comentando y cuchicheando.

En una de las mesas, tres amigos bien conocidos comentaban lo dicho por el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Alteración? – decía un pelirrojo, llamado Ron Weasley.

- Que curioso, ¿no? – una joven llamada Hermione Granger contestaba a Ron.

El tercer chico, de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes, permanecía serio, pensativo. 

Otro suave golpe a la copa. De nuevo silencio. Dumbledore continuó.

- Este año, ha llegado una nueva alumna un tanto especial. Debido a diferentes problemas, no pudimos encontrarla al cumplir ella los once años. Actualmente, tiene quince. Aun así, entrará directamente en 5º curso.

Harry, el chico de ojos verdes, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron.

- ¡Entra en nuestro curso! Ojala sea guapa... - murmuró Ron embelesado. Hermione lo golpeó con el codo.

- ¿Qué murmuras?

Harry miraba a Dumbledore, incrédulo. Así que una alumna nueva... 

- Es raro que no entrara a los once años, ¿no creéis? No creo que a Dumbledore se le haya escapado... - comentaba Harry, aun pensativo.

- Bueno, Harry, Dumbledore es humano, ¿no? Además, yo pienso que esa chica tiene que tener sus motivos para no haber entrado antes... – dijo Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

- Si... Pero es extraño... - susurraba Hermione, ya que la profesora McGonagall había golpeado por tercera vez su copa.

- Ya se le ha ejecutado la ceremonia de entrada a Hogwarts, y su casa será... – todo el comedor mantuvo la respiración -... Gryffindor.

Todos los Gryffindors aplaudieron con fuerza, aunque la chica no aparecía. Los Slytherins murmuraron para sí.

- Os pido pos favor que la tratéis amablemente. – continuó Dumbledore. – Su nombre es Lily Potter.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio, pasando la mirada horrorizados de Harry a Dumbledore, y luego otra vez a Harry. Éste estaba alucinado. Hermione y Ron miraban con sorpresa y horror a Harry, que tenía la boca entreabierta, y los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

En ese momento, una chica de pelo negro, piel clara y radiantes ojos verdes entró por la puerta principal del Gran Comedor. Sus labios rojos estaban serios. Todo el comedor, incluidos profesores, giraron la vista hacia la misteriosa chica, que se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentaba junto a Fred Weasley, justo en frente de Harry.

- Bueno, dicho lo dicho, ¡qué aproveche! – las mesas se llenaron de platos con comida suculenta y caliente. Los alumnos dejaron de mirar a la chica Potter, olvidando a la chica, y comenzaron a comer con ganas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, seguían mirando a Lily Potter, que se acababa de sentar frente a ellos. La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió su entrada en el Gran Comedor. Cuando se sentó, Fred y George Weasley la felicitaron.

- ¡Felicidades por entrar en Gryffindor, Potter! – dijo Fred con una amplia sonrisa. – ¡Si, estamos muy contentos de tener una chica tan guapa en nuestra casa! – añadió George. – Somos Fred y George Weasley.

La chica los miró unos instantes y sonrió levemente.

- Gracias, yo soy Lily Potter. – dijo ella.

De repente un flash la sorprendió en la cara. Un chico rubio de incisivos grandes salió de detrás de una gran cámara de fotos.

- ¡Hola, soy Colin Creevey! ¿Eres la hermana de Harry?- preguntó entusiasmado.

Lily lo miró interrogativamente.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Ah? – Colin se quedó callado, ya que vio que todos los que tenia alrededor lo miraban. Hermione se apresuró a echarlo.

- Bueno, Colin, creo que tu hermano te está llamando. – dijo Hermione empujándolo hacia su hermano pequeño, que lo llamaba.

Harry seguía mirando a la chica con cierta desconfianza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

- Hola. – dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione y Ron (sobretodo Ron) seguían mirando a la alumna nueva.

- Será mejor que nos presentemos, Potter. – dijo Lee Jordan, que estaba sentado cerca de Fred. 

- Eso, eso.- dijo Ron, emocionado.- Yo soy Ron Weasley, y ella es mi hermana, Ginny.-dijo Ron señalando a la chica que estaba sentada junto a Hermione, igual de pelirroja que Ron, con ojos azules. Lily los saludó.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger, bienvenida a Gryffindor.- Hermione sonrió a Lily, que le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Y yo, Harry Potter.- dijo Harry con cierta inseguridad. Lily lo miro silenciosa. Luego habló.

- Ah, así que eres tú... Dumbledore me dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, mañana por la mañana.

Harry sonrió, esa chica no parecía tener nada de malo. 

Hablando de malos, en la mesa de Slytherin, cierto chico de ojos grises miraba fijamente a la recién llegada alumna.

- ¿Has visto que buena esta la chica nueva, Draco?- comentaba uno de los Slytherins a Malfoy, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

- Potter, eh... Será divertido tener a una chica tan guapa como hermana del cara-rajada Potter...


	2. La verdad sobre Lily

**Arel M.: **Gracias!!M alegro k t guste y no t preocupes k pienso seguir rápidamente! Bye!

**Siria Atlante: **Bueno, gracias x leerlo!! D todas formas, no creo k nada n l mundo d Harry Potter sea real! Byes!

**Mary-Watson-Granger: **Hola, y muxas gracias!! Ahora m doy cuenta d los important k es xra los autores d fics los R/r!! N cuanto a capítulos, no lo se todavía, creo k según vayan surgiendo. Gracias otra vez! Byes!!

Capitulo 2: La verdad sobre Lily

Los rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro de Lily Potter. Ya había amanecido. La noche anterior había trabado amistad con el famoso trío, y con Fred y George Weasley. Pero debía apresurarse. A las 8:00 AM debía estar en el despacho de Dumbledore, junto con Harry Potter. Tampoco ella entendía del todo bien quien era él. En fin, todo quedaría claro esa misma mañana...

Por otro lado, Harry Potter apenas había dormido. En su cabeza rondaba una sola palabra. "¿Hermana?". Recordó lo que le había dicho Lily la noche anterior. "Dumbledore me dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, mañana por la mañana.". Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer esa mañana.

Eran las 7:52 AM. Harry y Lily se dirigían juntos al despacho de Dumbledore, seguidos de Ron y Hermione, que esperarían fuera. 

- ¿Y cómo sabes donde está el despacho de Dumbledore, Lily? – preguntó Hermione, colocándose al lado de Lily. 

- Cuando llegué aquí, la profesora McGonagall me llevó al despacho de Dumbledore.- contestó Lily algo insegura.

- Entiendo.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Lily, ¿sabes la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore?- preguntó Harry cuando llegaron a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore.

Lily sonrió, dijo algo que sonó como "Galletas de mantequilla" y la gárgola empezó a ascender formando una escalera de espiral. 

Ella y Harry subieron por la escalera, y Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a desayunar.

- ¿Crees que es su hermana?- preguntó Ron gravemente. Hermione se quedó pensativa unos segundos. 

- ...No lo sé.

Siguieron caminando por los iluminados pasillos cuando se cruzaron con las personas que menos querían ver en ese momento. Malfoy y sus amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle. Estos se pararon enfrente de los chicos impidiéndoles pasar. Malfoy estudió la situación.

- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! Weasley y Granger. Vaya parejita... Quien lo diría.- dijo arrastrando las palabras con una malévola sonrisa.- ¿Y el cara-rajada? ¿Os lo habéis dejado en casita? 

Ron le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- Apártate, Malfoy. No tenemos ganas de perder el tiempo con tus estupideces.- replicó Ron asqueado.

Malfoy lo miró aparentando estar ofendido.

- No, no, no, Weasley. Debes de ser amable con tus superiores.- siseó Malfoy. Ron lo miró con rabia.- Crabbe, Goyle, vamos. 

Y se alejó con aire de superioridad.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Dumbledore, Lily y Harry aguardaban la llegada de Dumbledore con nervios en su despacho, sentados en unas sillas frente a la mesa del director.

- Perdonad la espera.

Dumbledore apareció en el despacho y se dirigió a su escritorio, no sin antes acariciar suavemente a Fawkes, su fénix. Tomó asiento frente a los jóvenes Potter. Lily parecía tranquila, pero Harry estaba bastante nervioso. Tenía la cabeza totalmente nublada. Y esperaba ansiosamente que Dumbledore despejara toda la confusión que lo ahogaba. Confiaba en él.

- Creo, Harry, que te debo una explicación.- dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad, observando a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Harry asintió levemente. - Anoche no di todas las explicaciones que debí haberte dado, pues no es necesario que toda la escuela tome constancia de la situación- una breve pausa- de esta señorita.

Harry observó a Lily detenidamente. Parecía una copia femenina suya. Su pelo ondulado caía por sus hombros, del mismo negro azabache. La piel clara, suponía que de su madre. Los ojos verdes, que estaban sumidos como en un trance. El fino contorno de sus labios rojos, todo...

- Esta chica, Harry, es tu hermana.- Harry se esperaba algo parecido, pero aun así entro en una especie de shock. Su mente voló en el tiempo y de repente se encontraban como en el interior de una casa. Podía ver a Dumbledore y Lily a su lado, de pie. 

- Profesor, ¿dónde...?- Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y señaló algo frente a ellos. Era una mujer. De pelo ondulado y castaño claro, y de increíbles ojos verdes. Harry reconoció a esa mujer al instante, pues la había visto cinco años atrás, reflejada en un espejo. Esa mujer era su madre. Estaba arrodillada frente a una cuna azul claro. 

Dumbledore, Lily y Harry se acercaron a la cuna, y Harry pudo verse a sí mismo, con catorce años menos. No había rastro de Lily. Pero algo le hizo voltearse. Un hombre de pelo negro, piel clara y figura delgada entró en la habitación. Harry tardo en descubrir de quien se trataba. No podía ser...

_- Sirius... - _susurró la mujer. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Sus grandiosos ojos verdes...

Sirius llevaba algo en los brazos. Era algo envuelto en sábanas y mantas. Harry no podía creer lo que veía.

_- ¿Ella está bien?-_ preguntó su madre, mirando a Sirius. Este asintió. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Era él... Era su padre.

_- ¡Sirius, llévatela de aquí! ¡Rápido!_ – grito el hombre, cuando se oyó una puerta abrirse, la puerta de entrada a la casa.

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío, ya está aquí! _– la voz de la mujer sonaba angustiada y muy asustada. James salió a encarar a Lord Voldemort, para hacerlo retroceder. Se oyó un grito ahogado. Su padre había muerto. Lord Voldemort lo había matado.

- ¡¡No!!- exclamó Harry corriendo hacia el pasillo, pero Lily lo agarró del brazo. Harry entendió...

Sirius desapareció justo cuando Voldemort entró en la habitación, no sin despedirse: _"Lily, os quiero... No te preocupes por ella... Estará a salvo... Adiós"_.

_- Apártate, mujer.- _decía Voldemort.- _Apártate..._

_- ¡Nooooooo!_

Una luz verde y un golpe seco. El cuerpo sin vida de Lily Potter en el suelo. Una imagen borrosa, y blanco. Mas blanco... Una imagen se hace nítida. Estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore otra vez. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado...? – pregunto Harry, sudando y con la respiración agitada.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Harry, hemos vuelto atrás en el tiempo catorce años. Ahora sabes lo que pasó en realidad. Pero – Dumbledore suspiró – me temo que no es suficiente para explicarte lo ocurrido. Voy a terminar de aclarar tu mente, que parece nublada.

Harry escuchaba a Dumbledore con atención, mientras que Lily observaba a su hermano con aprecio.

- Harry, Lily y tú sois... mellizos. Al nacer, Sirius se encargó de Lily, tu hermana, pues ellos sabían que Voldemort los mataría. – explicó Dumbledore suavemente, contemplando a Harry, que parecía atónito.

Harry reflexionó un segundo. ¿Mellizos?. Y si sabían que Voldemort los atacaría, ¿por qué no se lo llevó también a él? 

- Sé lo que piensas, Harry. ¿Por qué Sirius no te llevaría con él? Si Sirius te hubiera llevado también a ti, Voldemort sospecharía. Él sabía que tu madre estaba embarazada. Pero... La existencia de tu hermana era un completo secreto. 

- Y por eso no ha venido a Hogwarts estos años... Porque Voldemort ha estado apareciendo continuamente... – dedujo Harry - Pero, ¿por qué viene precisamente este año? – preguntó dudoso.

- Bien, Harry, la causa por la que tu hermana ha llegado este año a Hogwarts... Eres tú.

Harry cada vez estaba más confuso. ¿Él era la causa de que Lily hubiera llegado este año a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué?

- Harry, tu ya estas preparado para defender a tu hermana... – otra pausa – de Voldemort.


End file.
